


Hearing Noises

by vigilant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Humor, It's SFW I promise, Lighthearted, M/M, Misleading, Scarred For Life, Sleepless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilant/pseuds/vigilant
Summary: Karol can't sleep very well, and it's all Rita's fault for planting thoughts in his head.





	Hearing Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote the other day before I headed in to take an exam. Trying to work my way back into the fandom! I love these bois dearly, these ships, everything,, regardless lmao enjoy  
my tumblr handle is now @vesperia-ship-bitch btw!!

Karol had always struggled to sleep after a big happening; perhaps it was the excitement, the impact, or some other thing that just kept buzzing within him all night, but regardless, he just couldn’t grasp any shut-eye when it happened.

This time, he was still having trouble processing the news from a few nights ago.  
Yuri was always unashamed, casual, as if he never really had to think about what he was going to say before he said it. In fact, his blatant disregard for the petty or dumb opinions of others around him was one of the things an insecure Karol admired most about him. That being said…he wished he didn’t choose the rip-off-the-bandaid approach _every_ time he had something to say.

“Hey, guys,” he’d said, once everyone was sitting around the table, sparking their attention. Karol, already diving into his food, had just looked up while he chomped down on a chicken leg.  
“I didn’t really think of it as a big deal, but I guess we figured you should know that we’re seeing each other.” Huh?

Karol had glanced at Judith curiously; who else, after all, aside from maybe Estelle (but she had always seemed to view Yuri as a brother, much like Karol did)? However, the Krityan was smiling pleasantly as she spoke.  
“Well, that’s certainly unexpected. I hope his heart doesn’t give out on you.”

“H-hey! That’s a bit harsh, don’t’cha think?” Oh, it was Raven.

…wait, _what!?_

“_R-Raven!?” _he choked, and Yuri rubbed his neck as if he were expecting such an outburst. However, Estelle spoke before Karol could protest.

“Oh, Yuri, that’s wonderful! I hope you make each other happy,” she chirped, her happiness radiating off of her in waves as Rita snorted and started eating as if unimpressed.

“What, am I supposed to care?” she grumbled, her eyes dropping back down to the tome opened up on the table. “Congrats, I guess.”

Karol, however, was the only one still stuck in shock. Raven had chuckled a little nervously, shooting a glance at Yuri - who simply shrugged and spoke up again.

“It’ll take time to get used to, I guess,” he had remarked, and that was that.

Karol was still letting it sink in when he’d sat down to take his shoes off at the inn, and Rita walked up to him with a familiar smug air about her.  
“Really? We’ve fought how many monsters, and _this_ is what freaks you out?” she remarked mockingly, flicking his forehead as he yelped.

“O-ouch! It’s not that it freaks me out!” he puffed. “I-it’s just…I didn’t think Yuri was…a-and…_Raven_…? Isn’t he old?”

“Why’s that your problem?” she asked, shrugging as she set down her goggles on the table beside the couch she’d be sleeping on. “Yuri’s the one who picked him. Maybe it doesn’t matter to him. I mean, has Yuri ever cared about appearances?”

Karol thought back to the time Yuri had chosen to waltz around in that ridiculous hot springs outfit specifically because the others thought it looked horrendous, and he grimaced. Was that a good comparison? “I guess not. Just…won’t it be weird now?”

“I doubt it. We didn’t even realize until they told us, anyway.” Then, Rita seemed to spark an idea, and she smirked as she stared down at him. “I mean, really, you’d better just hope they don’t get a private room.”

“H-huh? Why’s that?”

“Oh, nothing. Just hope you don’t _hear anything_.”

Karol had been confused for a while after that, wondering what on earth she may have been talking about – that is, until, the current night, when there had only been two beds per room.  
Estelle and Judith were in one room, with himself and Rita in another. The last room was given to Raven, Yuri, and Repede.

It had been fine, until…well, Karol heard _creaking._ He’d just been dozing off to sleep after mulling over the whole event again when he’d heard the bed shift against the wall in the next room over, and his eyes shot open.

“…” Horrified, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to go to sleep.   
Then, he heard a thump. Then another creak. 

_Why didn’t I choose the first room!? _he thought helplessly, grabbing his pillow and holding it over his face as he flooded red. Is this what Rita had meant!?

The creaking and shifting continued for a few more minutes, with Karol staring at the ceiling with sleepless despair on his face. How would he ever be able to face them again?

Footsteps thumped across the floor in the next room before the other bed creaked as if someone were climbing into it, signifying that the nightmare was over. Karol let out a breath of relief, his hands covering his face as he rolled over and buried his head in the pillows.

From now on, he’d stay in the farthest room from the newly announced couple.

…

Raven groaned as he shifted in the sheets, clutching his pillow as the bed shifted beneath him.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed, “would you just _go the hell to sleep!?” _He smacked the other man’s face with a pillow, lifting his head with a venomous glare laced with exhaustion.

“Agh-! I-I can’t get comfortable!” Raven protested, rolling around once again in the bed. “It’s too hot!”

“Then go sleep in the other bed! It’s been half an hour and you’re _still_ ‘trying to get comfortable’!”

“Fine! Ya don’t have to be so mean about it,” he whined, finally untangling himself from the bed as he stood up and trudged on over. “Bullyin’ an old man fer havin’ back problems..”

“You’re gonna have even worse back problems if you don’t go to sleep,” Yuri muttered in an empty threat, suddenly missing the added warmth. Well, he wasn’t gonna go back on it now. Besides, Raven was already splayed out and snoozing, making Yuri roll his eyes in disbelief.

Repede grunted as if in relief for the acquired silence, Yuri muttered, “Tell me about it,” before he relaxed to try and catch up on his missed sleep.


End file.
